The Search for the Secret's of Volterra
by RosalieSalvatore
Summary: When Lara Croft is on the search for the hidden secret's in Volterra, little did she know she would encounter another vampire other than the Volturi, follow Lara as she come's with terms to her new life and will she ever find the secret's that she was longing for?
1. Chapter 1: Private Encounter's

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 1: Private Encounter's **

**Lara's POV **

I crept silently forward into unknown territory, Volterra, Italy. It is here where my next quest lies, to explore the great artefacts inside the infamous walls of the city, where the royalty lies. Inside an alley way I found many people gathered in the square, Italian's talking excitedly about Saint Marcus. Day. I'd read all about this festival that the city holds every year, I thought it would be a perfect attempt for my entry, plenty of cover with lots of distraction, however there was one risk that I thought was worth running: Being captured, held and then exposed for what I was doing in the royal's precious city. I wasn't worried I'm one of the world's best they wouldn't touch me.

This day is very precious to the royals if I ruined it for them, I'm sure they would be more than angry. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary, a Father Marcus –Marcus of the Volturi, in fact – drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Of course that's nonsense – he's never left the city. But, that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic come from. Father Marcus used them so successfully. And vampires don't trouble Volterra, so they must work. The celebration is more for the city, and the recognition of the police force – after all, Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get all the credit.

I however know what Father Marcus really is and the other two royals, and their guard: Vampires. I am probably the only human that knows of this, I mean I study history, it's a little suspicious that the royal three have been repeated through time ranging from fifteen hundred years ago to a hundred years ago.

I stare out onto the square hidden in the shadows of the alleyway, the walls and people gathered decorated in crimson red, small children on their father's shoulders wearing plastic vampire fangs. I snuck out a laugh, due to the irony, if they only knew.

I know exactly what I am looking for; cover to hide what I have, including my identity. I see it, a crimson cape, lined in black similar to what other's in the square are wearing and grab it.

I throw it around my shoulders, making sure it covers my body. I pull the hood up, covering the majority of my face, but I can still clearly see over the square. That's when I see my opportunity to go for the alleyway under the north clock tower. From studies I knew this was the way to the catacombs.

I slip out into the stream of people, into the hundreds, edging my way to the centre of the square, closer to the clock tower. That's when my distraction arrives, a girl of about eighteen is sprinting across the pool in the middle of the square towards… the clock tower.

I decide to follow her as there was a break in the crowd and I listened, above the angry exclamations as a girl screams "Edward!"

I glance to the right to see her using the fountain in the middle of the square as a springboard, throwing her into the crowd again. The people move more readily as they see the urgency about my actions. I was only really curious to be honest. A deep, booming chime echoed through the square. It throbbed in my feet as I reach the shadows. I watched her worried face as she screamed that name again "Edward!" I looked over my right shoulder to see a man stepping out sunlight, his skin was like diamonds. That's when my thoughts instantly made the connection, another vampire. So that make's two humans that know. Not a good day, if the Volturi found out about us.

I switched my cape inside out so that I am covered in black to hide myself in the shadows. She screamed again "Edward, no!" but her voice was lost in the roar of another chime and the crowd.

I watched both of them my eyes flicking between the panicked girl and the sparkling man that was touching distance away. He stood motionless as a statue, just a few feet from where I was standing in the mouth of the alley. Now was the perfect opportunity to move, a passage away from the precious catacombs that I so eagerly wanted to explore. But, I couldn't move. I stood staring at the man before me he was beautiful but intriguing as his eyes were closed, the rings underneath them a deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare – there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square and the skin reflected sparkles from his skin.

That's when I took notice of the girl again, and she screamed again "No Edward, look at me!"

He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. She was running so hard, she slammed into him so hard that the force should have hurled her to the ground if his arms hadn't have caught her and held her up. It knocked the wind from her as she breathed heavily and she snapped her head back to look into his dark eyes.

He looked down at her with quiet surprise.

I decided I know couldn't move I would wait for them it would be the all crucial moment until I could make my way down into the catacombs. I hide in the shadows peering around the hood, watching the embrace of the two people. I knew the guard would come; another vampire nearly exposed them they would want to investigate. I knew they wouldn't want to go down there, but I did.

There was one problem, I couldn't be found by the guard and the possibility of that happening now was very high considering the encounter I had just found. I now made the risk, to get down there I had to be captured. I edged my way further into the shadows into the alleyway, my hands hovering over my thighs, to where my guns were holstered.

And I waited.


	2. Chapter 2: Distractions and Prisoners

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 2: Distractions and Prisoners **

**Lara's POV **

I must have stayed frozen in the same place for a while, being on adrenaline did not help whatsoever. I wanted to start moving, but I was still too intrigued by the moment that these two people were sharing.

"Amazing" he said, his voice full of wonder slightly amused. "Carlisle was right. "

"Edward," She tried to gasp, but her voice was just a mumble, I was surprised I even heard it. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have too move!"

He seemed bemused His hand brushed softly against her cheek. He didn't appear to notice that she was trying to force him back. She could have been pushing against the alleyway that I was leaning on for all the progress I was making. The clock tolled again, but he didn't react.

It was strange, I knew were all in mortal danger. Still in that instant I wanted to keep the commotion still, and let the two in front of me make up for the time that they missed together. Almost like nothing could ever stop them, I envied them.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing- they're very good" he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against her hair. His voice sounded like velvet "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," _he murmured against her hair, and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb. The clock boomed out its final chime. "You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it"

"I'm not dead," she interrupted him. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

I had no idea what she was going on about, oh course they weren't dead they were talking to each other. I did know one thing however, and that was the "they" part of her sentence, the Volturi, and I knew it too, it was only a matter of minutes.

Comprehension flickered on his face as she spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked her away from the shadows where I was standing, spinning her effortlessly so that her back was tight against the brick wall, and he was facing me in the shadows of the alleyway. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of her. I grabbed the guns from the holsters, if he was going to attack me I needed to be ready.

He launched across the alleyway towards me, I fell and rolled on floor underneath his legs, I got up as he turned, I twirled my guns and held them too his head.

"Before you attack me, I think you must know that erm… who is it… the royalty here won't be too pleased with your little stunt back there" I confidently said looking him straight in his dark eyes, holding the guns too his head.

The girl behind me panicked and was shivering with fear against the wall. He growled at me "How do you know what they are?"

"Oh, I'm pretty aware of what you are too, I'm more observant than you think. I've known what people hide beneath these city walls for too long, I came to investigate, I'm afraid the same can't be said for you though can it?" I answered him in a sweet, innocent tone batting my eyelids, as I lowered my hood/

"No" He murmured. "Who are you?" He sounded more sincere this time.

I held my guns down "Croft- L" I was starting

"Lara, Lara Croft" He interrupted

"Yes, precisely, how do you know of me, may I ask?"

"Carlisle" He informed

"Oh yes, I remember now, the name did sound familiar to me"

"So you're the infamous architect he deals with?"

"So it seems" I replied

"I'm sorry back then"

"No harm no foul, I used to random attacks its all fine." I offered my hand towards him which he took "Edward Cullen, I presume"

"Yes, they'll be here soon, you need to leave" He suddenly became worried

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving until I get what I seek" I threw the cape of revealing what I was hiding.

"Wow, you got some weaponry there"

"A girl should never be unprotected now should she?" I smiled

"True" He snickered.

"Edward" The girl behind me mumbled.

"Bella" He said softly, moving towards her. I smiled at their reunite.

Without thought I spoke "I'll create a diversion for you, I'll go, I'll leave my scent on the walls as I go, they'll follow me, I'm only a human aren't I"

"You'll die" She exclaimed

"Erm- Croft" He started

"Something wrong?" I interrupted

"Lara, Bella is right the Volturi will kill you, is it worth going down there just to discover something that has been lost? Maybe this artefact you seek is not meant to be found" Edward spoke with genuine concern.

"Edward" I started "Everything lost is meant to be found" I smiled

He remained solemn but it was Bella that spoke "But Lara, aren't you scared you'll die"

"Yes, but I'm too noble to consider death simply" At that I turned around and started to walk down the alleyway. Bella whimpered.

"Thank you, Lara" Edward exclaimed, I turned and simply nodded, continuing into the depths of the alleyway.

Every footstep that I took echoed down the alleyway, I could still hear Edward trying to comfort Bella. My adrenaline was up and I grabbed the guns from my holster, and continued to walk. It became suddenly colder as the path edged downwards underneath the city. I was purposely walking loudly, they would have to find me, to be a proper distraction and to get too where I seek.

It became pitch black, my steps slowed until I reached a dead end, I felt a slight breeze behind me. I turned with a smile on my face. I had done it.

"Well, well what do we have here" A man in a cloak stepped forward into my line of sight , as another calm closer to me and caressed my cheek. My expression was calm, but held no emotion.

"A little human indeed" The other spoke, his finger lingering on my cheek. I reinserted my guns into the holster, both of their red eyes flicked to my thighs.

"A wouldn't say little" The first spoke.

"Not even a polite hello or welcome" I mumbled. The first came crashing into me; I threw my hand to my side, knowing that I would be able to grab one of the guns. I pulled it from the holster, and pulled the trigger into his stomach. I knew it couldn't kill him but it was enough of a distraction that I was able to push myself away and kick of the wall to face the other man before me.

"Feisty aren't we" The man came closer, grabbing my hands locking them.

"Some would say" I smiled. He was surprised that I was smiling, and dragged me towards his colleague and helped him stand.

"Felix" The smaller shadow inquired.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it" The man named Felix, said angered.

"You weren't very polite to me, now were you, what do expect a Lady to do" I leered at him. Felix tensed at the other's side.

"Not here Felix" The other spoke reasonable.

"You are nothing" Felix growled

"Oh really I don't believe that, well certainly in England and all over the world I am not a nobody, your master's may have even heard of me" I laughed. They were both in shock at the utter calmness I was portraying

"Really, well then I expect you wouldn't mind a visit to them would you"

"No, I wouldn't" I replied sarcastically, as they both grabbed my arms. Inside I was a little nervous at what the encounter with the royal's would be like, but I had done the impossible thing of getting beneath the city walls. I was determined nothing could stop me.

Suddenly, another vampire was thrown into the equation "Demetri, Felix"

"Jane" they both replied in a monotone voice.

She stepped from the shadows, her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance confused me slightly. Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions, letting go of my arms, to blend again with the shadows of the walls.

"Aro, would like to learn what is the source for all of this commotion" Jane spoke her voice childlike. She turned her back on us and drifted silently further into the dark.

Felix and Demetri tugged on my arms, I shrugged in protest as a sign of annoyance. Each step was clearly heard, as the buckle on my military boots shook. This was the only noise with exception of my steady breathe. Felix and Demetri stayed silent, I wouldn't have thought them there if they weren't latched onto my arms.

The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. The expression on my face was plain and calm, almost disinterested, but really it was a carnival inside, I would find the catacombs, but at a huge cost, I could lose my life.

But this was it, I was their prisoner now.


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions and Prisoners

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 3: Distractions and Prisoners **

**Lara's POV **

There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, I thought when I was here alone I was at a dead end, obviously not. I continued following silently, my thoughts wandered towards Edward and Bella, I hoped that I had done enough, so I wasn't aware of the square dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face. Jane was nowhere to be seen.

I didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as I strode towards the wall, it was fairly obvious that there was a hole there. Felix and Demetri removed their hands from my arms in silence, they knew I wouldn't fight back, I would be pretty stupid to do so. With ease, I slid down an open hole. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. The hole was small and black. I wasn't surprised to meet Jane, standing right in front of me when I landed. I smiled at her sweetly, her face remained blank as she stared into my eyes.

"Follow me," was all she said.

"Gladly" I mumbled, continuing. I wasn't surprise to feel the clutch of Demetri's and Felix's hands secured around my arms.

As we continued the darkness was starting to escape, as the blackness dimmed. The light provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet. My boots clicked across the uneven stone surface, it was the only noise until the sound of a heavy grate slid across, presuming it was covering the hole.

The path beneath our feet continued to slant downward, the darkness engulfed us again, taking us deeper into the ground, and it made me slightly claustrophobic. A turn in the path delivered a dark grey instead of black. We were in a low, arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the grey stones, like they were bleeding ink.

I realised my skin was covered in goose bumps, not from the fear but the extreme cold, the temperature underneath the city was wintry. I wasn't surprised due to the fact I was only wearing a cropped shirt, shorts and it didn't help with the two hands that held me firmly belonged to people with ice cold skin.

We hurried through the tunnel, well what seemed like hurrying from a certain shoving from someone. My progress obviously irritated someone resulting in groans and huffs from Felix.

"If you're that bothered go ahead, it doesn't affect me, I'm walking this way anyway" I retorted at Felixs' last huff.

"I know you are you're just irritating me ever so slightly" Felix snapped back.

"We're on the same page there then" I commented, Demetri remained silent but Felix growled, to which I grinned at.

That was it for conversation as we continued along the narrow walkway. At the end of the tunnel was a grate – the iron bars were rusting, but as thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Demetri clammed his hand around my bicep and dragged me through as Felix latched on behind, and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock. I didn't bother looking behind me, I couldn't bare to look at Felix anymore than I had too.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick – as I could tell because it, too, was stood open.

We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in awe, relaxing even more as my shoulders dropped.

We were in a brightly lit, unremarkably hallway. The walls were-off white, the floor carpeted in industrial grey. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the stone sewers.

We continued toward a black figure at the end, standing by an elevator. Felix and Demetri pushed me forward in a more hurried fashion. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home.

Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic, I glared at her anyway, too which she ignored.

Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloacks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion- it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, and Demetri's was slightly longer, of a lighter brown and slightly styled. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale and nondescript. I kept calm stood in the middle of the three vampires. Felix and Demetri's hands never left my upper arm, still clamping me in place. I never took my eyes of Jane, as I glared at her in hatred.

The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. Its style was nothing compared to that at home. My thoughts wandered to my best friend's Bryce and Hillary, they were the only one's I could truly trust with my secrets. I wondered how they were, I didn't want them to worry about me for sure, but I knew that where my communications were cut off Bryce would be worrying. I missed the comfort of Croft Manor, It was homely, not compared to here. Yes, it was beautiful but in my eyes false, adapted over the years to suit the needs of the vampires living here. The walls of the reception were panelled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly coloured bouquets.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I was slightly bemused at the woman behind it.

She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would be considered attractive in any other company – but not here. Because she was human, that totalled three human's then that knew of the existence of vampires. She too was totally at ease with her surroundings as was I, this was where I needed to be.

She smiled politely in welcome "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.

I turned to see one of the set's of hand's had been removed, thankful it was Felix as he was really irritating me. Demetri wasn't so bad, but he kept his mouth shut, he wasn't a hindrance to me.

I glanced behind me as Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled.

I made a disapproving noise, which resulted in another glare from Felix, to which I raised my eyebrows and smirked. I could tell that I was getting under his hard, cold skin too. This amused me.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl grey suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as good looking as she was. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at me.

"Nice work" He noted, still continuing to look directly at me.

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Something bother you, little human?" He retorted, scowling at me.

I smirked at him, two can play this game. "Not really, Alec." I put an emphasis on saying his name, and continued to look at him, the corners of my mouth pulled up slightly.

"Good." He smiled at me but hatred filled his eyes. He turned his attention to his sister. "Aro is waiting sister." He said innocently.

"Let's not keep him waiting then," Jane suggested.

"Certainly, first I have some business too attend to, goodbye sister." He caressed her face, before kissing her on both sides of her cheek again. "Felix, Demetri." He nodded, before gliding past us.

"Well, let's get moving, Aro doesn't want to be kept waiting," Jane said.

She led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall-would there ever be an end? I'm glad now that I didn't come down here by myself, I would probably get lost, although I would never admit that.

They ignored the doors at the end of the hall-doors entirely sheathed in gold- stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the panelling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Jane led the way through the door, as Felix made sure to shove my shoulders on the wood.

I wanted to groan when I was pushed through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley and the sewers. And it was dark and cold yet again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very centre of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I knew what they used that hole for, it was pretty obvious that this was their feeding room, they didn't want any blood getting on their precious furniture now did they?

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts-things that wouldn't stick out at all in the streets. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned, but not with Edward I see, another guest!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Celebrity

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 4: A Celebrity**

**Lara's POV **

He cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing. "I expect to see Edward later then."

He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such a surreal grace that I even I was impressed. I was more astonished however; as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards). I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful of not. I suppose his features were near enough perfect. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate- it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the colour was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze. But I knew who immediately this man was, Aro, one of the three royals of the the Volturi, behind him was Caius and Marcus, who both wore the same long black robe.

He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master," Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "Yes, it's a shame Edward is not here, I think Alec caught onto something though, possibly his scent, maybe he'll be here soon."

"Yes, well maybe, dear one," Aro addressed her.

"Still, we got another, she's got quite a temper rest assured, but she's probably just another worthless human," Jane smiled admirably towards Aro.

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me, but we shall deal with this situation at hand now, let's not worry about Edward. I'm sure Alec found him," Aro said, his eyes met mine and he glided towards me.

"It seems that we have a celebrity in our presence," he smiled admirably at me, I met his gaze and glared back, showing no emotion.

"If you call it that," I said through my teeth

"Lara Crof.t"

"Knew she looked familiar," I heard Demetri mutter to Felix, I presume.

"Oh Lara, it seems that your quest will end here, you have become far too nosey for your own good," Aro pressed further, until he was eye-level.

"Well you probably know me correct, I'm a curious girl," I returned, shrugging my shoulders.

"Very, your talents are quite extraordinary; occurring to the many artefacts that you have found, remind me Lara what were they?"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" I returned

"May I?" Aro asked inquisitively. I offered him my hand and he took it eagerly, his facial expression becoming more curious.

"Quite a collection, what are your favourites?" Aro asked. He seemed genuinely curious. I'm sure it was just small talk though.

"The All-Seeing eye, the Triangle of Light, Alexander the Great's Orb and Pandora's Box," I answered, in a plain monotone

"Ah yes quite a feat," he returned

"Some would say"

"Pandora's Box nearly cost you your life yes?"

"Yes, but here I am standing before you," I said the corner's of my mouth pulling slightly.

"Clearly, but what you seeking here is not for prying eyes, like yours I'm afraid, young Lara." He got straight back to the situation at hand; he clearly knew why I was here.

"What makes you say that?" I asked innocently

"Your curiosity is too much; you will take what is mine, I'm afraid," he said slightly disheartened

"You cannot guarantee that can you Aro? I didn't take the box," I countered.

"True, but that was for the greater good of humans wasn't it Lara? I recall you having to kill the man you loved?"

"Yes"

"See Lara, this is just an artefact to you isn't it, another one for your collection, possibly among your greatest"

"It would be considered one of my greatest yes," I answered

"Anyway, my treasure is far too valuable to innocent human's you wouldn't want them finding our secret now would you Lara? How do you think they'll react when you tell them that it was from here? One of the most secretive places in the world." He commented, shaking his head slightly but keeping his eyes locked with my green-hazel ones.

"It's not my secret to tell, so just let me go to the catacomb and I'll be on my way, I'll lie. Surely, you know I'm a good liar Aro, my whole life literally is a lie?" I asked kindly, my expression lightening slightly.

"True, but I'm afraid I cannot do that Lara, I simply do not trust you with a secret such as big as ours." He looked at me seriously

"Let me earn it then" I snapped quickly.

"Ah brave one, I am too a busy man to do that, and simply Caius and Jane will not have the patience" He nodded towards Jane and the blonde sat on one of the huge wooden chairs, who simply looked bored.

"Just rid with her Aro, you are wasting your time with her," Caius said in an annoying tone.

"Caius forgive me, but do you know who this woman is?" Aro opposed

"I know her name Lara Croft, even you said it. Why should I go worrying myself with inferior humans?" Caius snapped

"She is the world famous archaeologist Lara Croft. She rid the world of creatures such as Natla, that threatened the exposure of world's like ours, you should be thankful" Aro beat towards him, but in a friendly tone. My eyes flicked between them as they exchanged glances.

"Impossible, Jacqueline Natla was one of the best," Caius said, glaring at me. My expression never changed, it remained calm and assertive.

"Lady Croft here, is one of the best, surely you can see where I am going with this?" Aro questioned

Caius huffed, and Marcus spoke "Yes, Aro." I certainly knew where what Aro was hinting at, surely he didn't think I was so naïve to think I had no clue, he would turn be and there's nothing I could do. I decided to keep a brave face on, letting no fear escape.

"She could be of use to us, with a talent of search and a knack of escape," Aro said as a matter-of-fact.

"She didn't escape this time though did she?" Jane interrupted

"Well, that was due to your expertise dear Jane, with the help of Demetri and Felix, how could she ever escape what we are? Not many of our kind could escape you, with your gift." He glided towards her and stroked her cheek and smiled at her admirably.

"It did not come to that time, but I would willingly now, if you wish master?" She smiled with excitement, towards his face. I knew that her little gift couldn't be good, a bad sign for me, still I kept at peace.

"No, then she is wise, another good trait. Forgive my rudeness Lady Croft but a woman of your knowledge surely knows what we are?" He addressed me directly, he was now fully focused on me.

"Its not hard for someone like me too work it out is it?" I argued.

"No, you have a wealth of knowledge," he complimented

"Say it then," Caius pushed

"Vampires," I spat.

"Correct," Caius seemed irritated.

I decide to inform them of how much I really know about them, I said "I've encountered many of your kind before, escaped them even, a soul not told, not many know what I have come across, so surely I can protect your secret."

"Yes young Lara, I still do not fully trust you," he shook his head again.

"Let me go then, you fully know I would not expose you," I dropped the nice talk and told him straight. Aro contemplated his answer, as his thoughts flicked across his face in emotion.

But it was I that spoke first, to help him make up his mind. "Then I propose a deal, you let me seek your treasure and escape, in return I will not expose you or come into a disagreement with you again."

"Tempting, but you are misunderstood young Lara, your skills will be very useful to us, and the treasure you seek will be, say, made more personal to you without a disagreement, like you wish," he swiftly reached me again, and stroked my cheek. I flinched, almost as if to tell him to not touch me.

"Hmm," was all I could say.

"What is your opinion, do we accept her offer? Marcus, Caius." Aro turned, I felt his cloak brush against me.

"She would belong here, she would adapt to life here very easily I see," Marcus replied seeming just as disinterested as Caius did.

"Do as you wish Aro, I do not want to concern myself with the girl," Caius returned and continue to busy himself with something else.

"Yes of course," Aro turned back to me, I didn't like how close he was, I wanted him to just step back a little.

"No" A child-like voice announced. Everyone in the room turned to look at Jane, amazed that she even made the comment.

"Jane dear, I'm sure you see the potential here, she may even be gifted? She will fit in well here," His expression was soft, but she was tense, I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker between this dispute.

"You cannot guarantee that Aro," she returned, her expression was very angered. I felt a surge of jealousy from her, this made me smile slightly. If I was turned she would no longer be his prized possession. But, I still didn't like the idea of being one of them, it made me cringe inside.

"Dear one, she will be equipped and trained of course, she will be kept under control," Aro spoke kindly towards Jane, his expression too was soft.

Footsteps interrupted the intensity of her gaze and she looked towards the door which creaked open to announce the arrival of Alec. Oh, joy, another vampire.

Alec flitted to Jane's side and embraced her once more. Following him in was Edward, dressed in a crimson cape, similar to the one that I was wearing earlier. I looked towards him and he shook his head ever so slightly, almost as if to say do not tell them you came across me. I nodded, pretending too look at the floor. Behind Edward followed in Bella, clutching onto his hand, I imagine for support. An expression of worry plastered across her face. Demetri's hold on me got stronger, I imagine it was the smell of her blood in a confined space.

"Master we have more guests," Alec smiled towards Edward, Edward scowled at him.

"Ah, young Edward, you have returned" Aro welcomed him, however his head was only turned as he was stood so close to me.

"Welcome back Edward, you seem to be in a better mood," Jane asked innocently.

"Marginally" Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, he obviously hated it as much as I did down here. Jane frowned back at Aro.

He addressed her in a clam voice, yet again. "Now Jane, with the situation at hand- it"

"No Aro," she answered, her temper flaring again, she was outraged.

Alec seemed to understand Aro and interrupted her, he was calm and collected as he spoke. "Sister, Aro is right, as much as I disapprove of her work" He sneered and flicked his eyes towards me then back to her face. "She will fit in here, with us," he said hesitantly.

"Thank you Alec," Aro confermed

"Excuse my rudeness Edward, I have some business too attend too with young Lara here, surely you know of her?" Aro said towards him.

"Yes," Edward answered in a flat tone. He looked at me, in his eyes I could see regret and sorry. I kept my expression blank, I did not want to show any signs of weakness, I was too arrogant for that.

"Now, Lara you surely know what we speak of?" Aro smiled weakly.

"Yes, as much as I don't want to be, you can see I am in no fit state to be able to escape, so do as you wish" I gave up, my tone slightly pained. I peeked towards Bella, who was pulling and tugging Edward's arm. He looked down at her, he was pained and angry with what Aro was about to do. He enveloped his arm's around her protectively, as he watched the climax unfold.

"Ah, Lara, I knew you would agree; now I promise I will make it quick," Aro looked at me softly and seriously.

"No," Edward exclaimed, he was still wrapped around Bella, probably preparing her for what would be my agonizing scream of pain.

"Go ahead, there's not much I can do now is there?" I muttered. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them to find Aro very close to my neck. I heard Bella whimper as Edward swung her away from the scene so she could not see. He kissed her head and looked up at me and mouthed the word "Sorry." I just shook my head, and was focusing with all my might to remain strong and not scream for what was about to happen.

"I'm terribly sorry Lara but this may hurt a little."

He breathed in at his last words too me as a human and brushed his lips against my neck. I stayed focused and kept my sight ahead, afraid that I would break. He sunk his teeth into the artery of my neck.

The pain was excruciating as the venom began to flow through my veins. I automatically took an antagonising deep breath, and began to feel the fire begin to spread through me. I battle myself to keep my eyelids open. I would not be shown as vulnerable.

I stood for what felt like eternity before anyone spoke, I think it was Edward, that's when I blinked and my eyes fell shut. I could feel my body swaying as I fought to remain upright. The fire spread throughout my body, originating from the bite. I struggled with myself not to scream.

The swaying became worst, I fell. I know I didn't go down without showing my bravery. I fell into Demetri's hard arms, as much as I didn't want help, I couldn't reject him. My head lolled as he stood straight.

That's when the blackness engulfed me.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 5: Escape **

**Lara's POV **

I am briefly aware of the screaming around me; except I'm surprised it isn't me. I didn't know that I had that much self-control. I recognized the babble of voices as I lay unconscious in Demetri's arms. Edward and Jane are both furious of course, but obviously for different reasons. Edward is more concerned of the fact of Aro's actions for damning me to this life and I agree with him, but what else could I do surrounded by vampires and one other helpless human. Jane, on the other hand was furious too at Aro, but more out of jealousy I felt, she obviously hated more competition than was necessary. Not a people person, just like myself.

Over the rambling, Aro called order. "Enough," his voice was cold; this made everyone in the room fall silent. I was aware that I had been raised slightly, Demetri was now standing with me.

His voice became soft once more "Demetri, please take Lara too a comfortable room to awake, make sure everything goes smoothly. Now Edward- with."

That was the end of Aro's words. My head lolled further, I kept my eyes squeezed shut and my mouth tight, my lips pulled together so that a scream wouldn't escape. Demetri's walk made the situation even worse as the swaying motion jarred my body. I fought so hard with myself to try and not so how much pain I was in.

The blackness that engulfed me now pushed down further, I battled with it to keep the full weight from crashing down on me. The fire that was burning made it even worse. The anguish that I felt was unbearable; I just wanted it to stop. My chest and heart burned as the venom pulsed through my veins. My breathe was becoming more jagged and quickened and my heart raised on beating in pain.

I tried not to concentrate on the burn that encompassed me; I was thinking about Carlisle and imagining the words that Edward would say to him, to tell him what happened. But this made the pain even worse. That's when I heard Demetri sigh, and mumble slightly, he sounded angry almost.

"Typical, just what we need," he grunted. Did he care?

"What's the point he should have let her go," he was actually supportive of me, no wonder he didn't express his opinion. He knew that Aro would get his way even with Jane's attempt to stop him.

He turned, my arms flailing and crashing down onto Demetri's hard thighs. I recognised the temperature had increased ever so slightly, I tried to escape this thought as this reminded me of the blackness and the fire that forever burned.

That's when the walking stopped, I fought with myself again to stop the scream. I was glad I was strong, even stronger than I thought. Demetri laid me carefully on a hard, wooden table. He was gentle, even though I was no longer human.

I sensed Demetri had moved, his cap caught me as he turned. Suddenly he stopped and turned and whispered to me "I'm sorry Lara, it will be over soon, I wish I could have stopped Aro. He's probably right you know, it's for your own good."

As much as I hated Demetri, I badly wanted to tell him that it was ok, and I'll survive. I hoped, as I continued to push against the darkness. He sighed once more, and a metal gate was thrown shut. He glided away, muttering once again. I noticed that the lock did not slide home.

I sensed there was someone else with me. A small, light footed person slunk into the room. I guessed that it was a woman, from the way that she was on her feet.

I was slightly fearful, what was going to happen now? But, she seemed careful with her actions and picked me up gently into her arms, obviously trying not to unsettle me from the pain. I tense and my fingers flexed.

"Shh! Please, I'm going to get you out of here. Please don't scream, I'll be found too!" A high soprano voice pleaded.

"I know you can hear me so I'll make a quick introduction: I'm Alice Cullen, I believe you know Edward," she whispered in my ear.

I badly wanted to respond to her, so I let myself nod slightly in acknowledgement, it was a jarred movement.

"Please, don't move, I don't want you in pain," she begged.

I kept still, continuing my fight.

"Oh, by the way, Edward and Bella are ok," these were her last words. She had a very soothing voice, I wanted her to keep talking, but I knew that would expose her to the Volturi.

She step outside the room lightly and ran. She continued to run what felt like an eternity. The noise from the crowd in the square was getting louder and louder. That's when she called his name in a panicked tone. "Edward, quick!"

She placed me gently in a narrow space, and we were speeding, she continued to talk to me, soothing me. I knew that there was nothing to fear, we had escaped. But there was a huge consequence, I was a vampire.

This thought brought my mind into unconsciousness; my mind was now ablaze with the rest of my body, and I was no longer aware of where I was.


	6. Chapter 6: Burning

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 6: Burning**

**Lara's POV **

From that instant of the blackout, I lost all feeling except pain. Every nerve in my body had been switched off from any emotion as the fire spread. I kept quiet. No longer aware of where I was, who I was with and what was going to happen when I finally woke?

The pain was bewildering.

Exactly that- even bewildering than before, when Aro bit me. I was bewildered. My head could understand, but my heart couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked even further again and again into a blackness that cut out what felt like for hours for period of time, until my mind was conscious again. A thought of panic in that split second made me anxious, and then falling again into a deep pit of agony. It made it that much harder to keep with reality.

I tried to separate them.

My non-reality was the black, and it didn't hurt so much.

Reality, even though I was trying to concentrate on what was happening around me, was red. It felt like I was being sawed in half, hit by a bus, punched by a professional fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain.

Reality was knowing there was something so much more important than all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was.

Reality had come on so fast.

One moment, everything was as it should have been. There in that place, Volterra. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was about to get everything I'd been fighting and working for.

The darkness had taken over, and then washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breathe – I had nearly drowned once before and suffocate by many enemies, but this was different; it was too hot in my throat.

Pieces of me shattering, snapping, slicing apart…

More blackness.

Voices, this time, debating, as the pain returned, I couldn't quite make them out however.

The blackness, rushed over me once more. It rushed over my eyes more solidly than before. Like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also my self with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness and no worry and no fear.

If I did the easy thing now, let the black nothingness erase me, I would be distraught with myself. It's not me, I'm a fighter.

It was so dark here that I couldn't see anyone. Nothing seemed real. That made it hard not to give up.

I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the black felt as heavy as a planet; I couldn't shoulder it. It's hard for me to accept this, being who I am. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated.

This was not the sort of the pattern to my life- I was always strong enough to deal with the things outside my control, to attack the enemies or outrun then. Apart from the Volturi obviously, they were vampires. To avoid the pain. Always human, one of the strongest, but I never felt weaker; the thing I lived for was to keep going. Endure. Fight. Survive.

It had been enough up to this point. It would have to be enough today. I would endure this (and it pained me to say it) until help came.

Hopefully someone there knew what they were doing. I hoped they would not give up. Neither would I.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches.

It wasn't good enough, though – that determination. As the time ground on and on the darkness gained by tiny eighths and sixteenths of my inches, I needed something more to draw strength from.

I couldn't pull anyone's face into view. Not even Bryce's, Hillary's, Terry's… Nothing. I wondered if it was too late.

I felt myself slipping- there was nothing to hold on to. No! I had to survive this. I was depending on myself and my closest friends, even though they don't know what has happened to me. They depended on me on every expedition. To survive.

And then, though I still couldn't see anything, suddenly I could feel something. I imagined I could feel the nerve's in my fingertips awaken, like someone was touching them, helping me.

That spot of heat in my fingertips felt so real. I clenched my fist, not wanting to let them go. It warmed body, flowing through my arms straight through my chest, where my heart should be. I knew that I would be able to fight the darkness as long as I needed to, as long as that person didn't let me fall again into darkness.

The warmth that spread got more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real that it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.

Hotter.

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

Like grabbing a red hot poker - my automatic response was to let go of the scorching thing touching my fingers. But there was nothing holding my hand. My arms were dead things lying somewhere at my side, no one touching me. The heat was inside me.

The burning grew- rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and realized that I'd found my heart again, just in time to wish I never had, To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my chest open and rip the heart from it or grab one of my guns and shoot a hole through my heart – anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, or stretch a finger to even stroke the hammer of my guns.

Reiss, holding me over the pool of black acid, the tears that Pandora cried. Battling with the shadow guardiens or even the Shay-Ling. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred of time. A hundred shots. I'd take it and be grateful.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing on me.

I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? This wasn't part of the stories.

My mind became unbearably clear- sharpened by the fierce pain- I wasn't clear yet of the answer it was something inside me, no medication. I'm not sure possibly pride, I was like this though, I couldn't force myself ever to show pain, I would be killed.

Because of this, the internal force I had and venom together in my system, I knew the truth. I knew the numbness of this force was completely irrelevant while the venom seared through my veins. But there'd been no way I was going to mention that fact.

I hadn't guessed my own body would fight naturally against itself- that it would pin me down and gag me. Hold me paralyzed wile I burned.

I knew stories. But nothing mentioned this, people screamed in the process. Perhaps my body was automatically functioned to show no fear as I adapted to different lifestyle's that ultimately involved danger.

But, if I couldn't scream, how could I tell whomever was there to kill me?

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. I'd achieved much in life, fulfilled it more than I could have ever of dreamed of. It wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened since before my internal power, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed – knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn raged on.


	7. Chapter 7: Time

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 7: Time**

**Lara's POV **

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, the power I had inside me that prevented the maximum force of the pain faded as my mind gained more and more control over my body, I got stronger.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me in increments were my first markers of time passing. I knew it when I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew it, but I did not act on it.

Thought the fire did not decrease one tiny degree- in fact, I began to develop a new capacity for experiencing it, a new sensitivity to appreciate, separately, each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins- I discovered that I could think around it.

I could remember why I shouldn't scream. I could remember slight details as to why I was enduring this unendurable agony. I could remember that, though it felt impossible now, there was a part of me that felt that it might be worth the torture.

This happened just in time for me to hold on when the weights left my body. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But for me, as I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else, it felt like I'd gone from being tied to the stake as I burned, to gripping that stake to hold myself in the fire.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. These moved slower, so I concentrated on them. They meant the most time passing. More even than a clock's pendulum, those breaths pulled me through the burning seconds toward the end.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure on the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers. The fire blistered away every minute of cool

"Still no change?"

"None"

The lightest pressure, breath against my scorched skin.

"There's no medication in her system."

"I know."

"Lara? Can you hear me?"

I knew, beyond all doubt, that if I unlocked my teeth I would lose it- I would shriek and screech and writhe and thrash. If I opened my eyes, if I so much as twitched a finger – and change at all would be the end of my control.

"Lara? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

Pressure on my fingers. It was harder not to answer this voice, but I stayed paralyzed. I knew that the anguish in his voice now was nothing compared to if it was flared and ignited. Right now he feared that I was suffering.

"Carlisle, maybe… she didn't make it?" His voice was muffled; it was very pained.

My resolve wavered for a second.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than anyone that I know off that has been changed. I've never heard anything so vital"

Yes, I was right too keep quiet. Carlisle would reassure him. There was no need for his suffering.

"Why then, is she so still?"

"Lara's a fighter Edward, she is one of the physically, mentally and emotionally the strongest women that I have ever encountered." Carlisle's voice was confident but reassuring.

"She didn't even scream when Aro bit her… She was so calm about it and accepted it like it was no big deal. I don't understand." His voice was becoming more on edge, slightly angered but agreeing with Carlisle's statement. Maybe it was the thought of Aro turning me without a choice, it just happened.

"I think, Edward." He paused "If I know Lara correctly and I think I do, if she announced the pain she was in it would be a sign of vulnerability, do you see? She's brave and she wouldn't want to diminish herself, otherwise she wouldn't have the respect and fear that people give her."

I'm sure that I heard a hiss and a huff. Edward was definitely becoming angry. Not with Carlisle though, but with Aro, I think for turning me without negotiation.

"Edward, if she showed fear towards Aro, she believes she would be deemed as weak, and Lady Croft is not a weak woman. It held for her transformation, but if she wasn't like that she would have been killed no doubt." Carlisle's voice became pained in the last sentence and sighed.

To my surprise, as well as Carlisle's I presume, Edward snickered a little.

"Yes, definitely not weak."

He continued, "She did threaten to kill me, she jumped to the conclusion that I provoked her. I couldn't read her mind, like Bella, but she's obviously one to go to extreme measures." His voice turned serious.

"All of her life Edward, she has lived the extremes. People have threatened to seize her existence ever since her father died when she was a teenager and she took up archaeology." His voice turned to a mocking tone "Now, can you see why she would jump to the extremes.

Carlisle was a good friend of mine and he knew me very well, I didn't know just how well. He cares obviously a lot for me, and I was glad to be in his presence as Edward learned more about me. I didn't mind that Carlisle was telling him, because I felt I could trust him out of most of the people I had acquainted myself with, he wouldn't lie, he would do me justice. And, simply I deserved it after what has happened to me and Carlisle knew this. He knew what I would want.

Edward's tone remained serious. "Yes, but Carlisle, I held my defences' for Bella, I didn't attack her."

"Edward you have to understand, she saw that situation in a totally different way to you. Its hard for her to trust and accept people."

Edward sighed and muttered. "Sounds like someone similar."

"Yes, I know."

I wanted so much to join the conversation, but I didn't want to make the pain Carlisle and Edward felt even worse. Not while I had the strength to hold myself still.

Carlisle sighed once more, and almost whispered "Lara will absolutely loathe this life, Edward, you surely know this?"

"I don't understand Carlisle, she accepted it though, embraced it almost."

"She only accepted it because what other choice did she have?"

"None," Edward spat.

There was a period of silence where I was able to mull over these thoughts, I was beginning to trust Edward, and we had the same thought process. I know that I would be acting like that if it was reversed and he was lying there, just as I would if it were Carlisle.

The minutes droned on as I listened to the breath of them come and go before Edward broke the silence. His tone was much light, and admiring.

"She never does anything the easy way does she?" he chuckled

"As in the words of Lady Croft herself, she wouldn't want to disappoint you" Carlisle spoke in return as a matter-of-fact, laughing with Edward.

One of them turned and stepped back from me, breathing slowly. I focused in on one of their breathing patterns waiting for the time to pass. Before, Carlisle, this time broke the silence.

"I see a lot of her in both you and Rosalie"

"Is that supposed to be a compliment Carlisle," Edward laughed quietly.

"Yes and no I suppose"

"Care to explain?" Edward offered, his tone still light.

"At a guess, I would say that the thought process that you have is similar, the way she would analyse a situation would be careful, except she doesn't over analyse things the way you can, not that it's a bad thing." Edward laughed at Carlisle as he tried to escape from Edward taking offense.

"She deals with the present and takes it as it comes," Carlisle finished, before Edward interrupted.

"That maybe why I cannot read her mind?" he said carefully.

"Maybe, your thought process could be so similar that, your mind is switched into not bothering to read them as they are so parallel, or she's gifted so her mind is blocke" Carlisle mocked.

"Could be, any more similarities then?" Edward inquired sniggering.

"Well, she too is very compassionate and she cares very much for the things that she loves, and she's very traditional too, just like you," Carlisle confirmed.

"Traditional? Really?" Edward questioned. I could imagine his confused face, his features lifted. His eyebrows raised trying to work out the explanation behind Carlisle's statement. I think I would find it amusing.

"Yes, very much so, she's an English women, what do you expect?" Carlisle returned confidently.

"Yes, I suppose, English heritage is very interesting," He agreed.

Through all this, the racking fire went right on burning me. But there was so much space in my head now. Room to ponder their conversation, room to remember what had happened, room to endure the fire that blazed through my body, with still endless room left over to suffer in.

"And, Rosalie?" Edward asked after a period of time.

"Lara, just like Rosalie is very loyal, and to whomever she trusts. As I said it is difficult for Lara to trust, so with a small amount acquaintances that trust will be for eternity. But, also she enjoys stunning people, not in the same way as Rosalie."

"Yeah, I suppose not," Edward confirmed.

"Not that Lara isn't beautiful, she isn't vain. Lara stuns with the element of surprise, she especially likes to overwhelm men with the ability that she has, but who could blame her?" Carlisle informed.

"I wouldn't, she is very powerful isn't she?" Edward asked.

"Very much so, as much as she is going to hate this life, as both you and Rosalie do, she's going to be very benefited, whether she stays here or continues to explore"

"Yes, can she stay though?" Edward asked, more curious.

"I will offer her that opportunity and explain to her about our way of life as "vegetarians", and if she takes it she can stay, if not I'll be sad to see her go," Carlisle told.

I wanted so badly to respond but again the flames licked through me, afraid that I would break I remained quiet. I would take Carlisle's offer, I wanted to be as human as possible but I would have to return to England at some time to deal with my friends, they needed an explanation, but I would worry about that when the time came.

Carlisle's frozen stance came alive as he stepped forward away the noise quieting ever so slightly, before he stopped "Coming, Edward?"

"I'll stay, I think, just in case," Edward said faintly.

Carlisle didn't say anything. I imagined he would smile and nod towards his son. His footstep faded away, which left me to ponder again over what his conversation meant. To break it down so I wouldn't focus on the heat that encompassed my body.

I gave up and decided to go back to counting Edward's breaths to mark the time.

Ten thousand, nine hundred forty-three breaths later, a different set of footsteps whispered into the room. Lighter. More… rhythmic.

Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear at all before today.

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"It won't be long now," a high soprano voice said, I recognised it but I couldn't quite place a name with it yet. "She how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She sighed.

I didn't know what that meant, was she gifted too. I would have to remember to ask her, or one her family.

I remembered that her name was Alice, she must have been the person that saved me from the Volturi. I didn't have a very clear memory, I think I remember her explaining to me briefly what was happening, not that I can remember the content of that. And then, she was running. Edward brought me back out of my stupor.

"Focus, Alice." I guess she too was thinking about what had happened to me however long ago. Edward brought her back from the past into the present.

"Right. Lara's almost too easy to see now."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Edward sighed. It was a new sound, content and much happier.

"She's really going to be fine," he breathed.

"Of course she is, she's Lara Croft, Edward, pull yourself together."

"I know she was just so still, but you weren't so sanguine two days ago."

"I couldn't see right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock- give me an estimate."

Alice sighed. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec- "

Quiet breathing.

"Thank you, Alice." His voice was so much brighter.

How long? Couldn't they at least say it aloud for me? Was that too much to ask how many more seconds would I burn? Ten thousand? Twenty? Another day – eighty-six thousand, four hundred? More than that?

"She's going to be quite special."

Edward agreed, "Yes, she was special as a human."

Alice snorted. "Not like that, I know you love Bella and she's beautiful too. But look at her."

Edward didn't answer, I knew he didn't want to seem disloyal to Bella, and I didn't ming that. But Alice's words gave me hope that maybe I didn't resemble the charcoal briquette I felt like. It seemed as if I must be just a pile of charred bones by now. Every cell in my body had been razed to ash.

"Fine, I'll just talk Esme, she'll agree. And, anyway you're boring me." Alice huffed. Too which Edward snickered at, but he remained at my side.

I heard Alice breeze out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric as she moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear everything,

Downstairs, someone was watching a baseball game. The Mariners were winning by two runs.

"Emmett," I heard someone snap, and there was a low playful snarl in response.

"Hey, now Rose," I presumed the man named Emmett cautioned.

Someone hissed.

I listened for more, but there was nothing but the game. Baseball was not interesting enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to Edward's breathing again, counting the seconds.

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred seventeen and half seconds later, the pain changed.

On the good-news side of things, it started to fade my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something new. This had to be it. The pain was one its way out…

And then the bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst…

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart got hotter.

How was that possible?

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up – the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

"Carlisle," Edward called. His voice was low but clear. I knew that Carlisle would hear it, if he were in or near the house.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

Carlisle entered the room, Alice at his side. Their footsteps were so distinct; I could even tell that Carlisle was on the right, a foot ahead of Alice.

"Listen," Edward told them.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied hear, pounding to the rhythm of the fire.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

My relief at his words was overshadowed by the excruciating pain in my heart.

My wrists were free, though, and my ankles. The fire was totally extinguished there.

"Soon," Alice agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others. Should Rosalie?"

"It's up to her, if she wants to she can if not, then let it be, she'll meet Lara soon enough."

My fingers twitched- the irritation breaking though my perfect façade. The room went silent besides the jack-hammering of my hear as they all stopped breathing for a second in response.

A hand squeezed my wayward fingers "Lara? Lara?"

Could I answer Carlisle without screaming? I considered that for a moment, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and knew. Better not chance it.

"I'll bring them right up," Alice said, an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard the swish of wind as she darted away.

And then –oh!

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the centre of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table.

It became a battle inside me-my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloping toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quickly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

**It would be great if I could have a few reviews, just to see how I'm doing, etc. It would be much appreciated. :)**

**RS x**


	8. Chapter 8: New

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 8: New **

**Lara's POV **

Everything was so clear.

Sharp. Defined.

The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see each colour of the rainbow in the white light, and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth colour I had no name for.

Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial dance.

The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong. I considered, and realized the problem was that there was no relief tied to the action. I didn't need the air. My lungs weren't waiting for it. They reacted indifferently to the influx.

I did not need the air, but I liked it. In it, I could taste the room around me- taste the lovely dust motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open door. Taste a lush whiff of silk. Taste a faint hint of something warm and desirable, something that should be moist, but wasn't… That smell made my throat burn dryly, a faint echo of the venom burn, through the scent was tainted by the bite of chlorine and ammonia. And most of all, I could taste an almost- nectar-and- sun- flavoured scent that was the strongest thing, the closest thing to me.

I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the scent that was something just off nectar and sunshine, bringing new flavours. Cinnamon, hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate… I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind, but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and pleasant.

The TV downstairs had been muted, and I heard someone shift their weight on the first floor.

I also heard a faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting angrily to the beat. Rap music? I was mystified for a moment, and then the sound faded away like a car passing by with the windows rolled down.

Could I really hear all the way down to the freeway?

Lightly someone squeezed my hand, and my body locked down. This was not a touch I expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Not cold.

After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that shocked me even more.

Air hissed up my throat, splitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscled bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur- but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-panelled walls, and every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them, as I slammed someone into the wall.

My hand was tight into the crevice of the neck of the vampire I had grabbed as I growled up towards their face. My anger had grown but yet a feeling of excitement slightly encompassed me, probably from my human days in killing people that I did not particularly like.

It was another unfamiliar touch that brought me out of my attack. I turned suddenly and found myself crouched against the wall defensively- about a sixteenth of a second later- I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted.

Carlisle and Edward stared at me like they had seen another supernatural creature. I become worried "What?" I asked, as I stood from my defensive crouch.

They were still both staring at me, completely frozen, what worried me the most was Edward's face he was really frightened to move. Carlisle on the other hand, his brow was furrowed into confusion, but finally came around.

"Are you ok Lara?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Well, I am now," I replied. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Edward had come back to life, but was still really worried as he approached Carlisle.

"Carlisle…" Edward stuttered, he didn't give Carlisle his full attention as his golden eyes bored into mine, like he was trying to read my mind.

"Edward…" Carlisle replied, looking towards him. Edward's eyes left mine as he looked at Carlisle.

I knew at that point Carlisle was saying something in his mind toward Edward.

"Carlisle, tell me what you told him," I asked firmly.

He looked around and started towards me, I automatically raised my chin towards Carlisle.

"Please," I said, I stepped towards Carlisle carefully. Edward edged forward almost crouch like.

"Well…I don't really know how to explain this too you but…" Carlisle started, he became shifty again, as did Edward.

"What, what's wrong with me?"

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others and I left you with a cliff-hanger, it was just too tempting :) **

**Please, drop me a review :)**

**RS xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

**The Search for the Secret's of Volterra **

**Chapter 9: Discovery**

**Lara's POV **

"Lara well, you're not the same type of vampire as we originally thought," Carlisle talked to me kindly, expecting me to flip into some kind of maniac.

"Well, that's better than I thought you were going to say to me," I questioned.

"Really?" Edward became skeptical.

"I have a possible advantage over my enemies, and since you can't read my mind anymore and I can tell exactly what you're thinking, I would consider that better than good news," I answered, as I casually walked around the perimeter of the room, explaining what I could now do. I didn't actually realise I was doing it until I really concentrated on that situation.

"You can?" Edward exclaimed.

"Well, not now, I'm not really concentrating, but I could when I focused," I replied.

"How convenient," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It is isn't it," I smiled and winked at him.

"Enough you two," Carlisle began, "but that is not the point I was referring too for your differences Lara, your eyes they changed and your teeth."

"Really? I didn't notice," I questioned.

"Yes Lara, if possible could you do it again," Carlisle spoke politely.

"I'll try my best," I replied. The room fell silent and I could hear the thud of a man's feet on the stairs, climbing upwards, right, then left. Focus, I thought. It then happened.

"Wow, Lara, I've never seen anything like it in our species." Carlisle sounded interested.

I brushed my sensitive tongue along my teeth and felt the sharp edge of my canines; they had grown into points, fangs. I had never even seen this before.

In a eight of a second I flashed to the mirror, and looked at my reflection, the mirror imaged my eyes. The white of my eyes now bloodshot with red and dark-bluish black veins set in away from my olive skin. A set of emotions whirled across my face. First the horror of what had happened to me, and then a sense of excitement inhabited me. I smiled at the reflection and turned back towards Carlisle, still smiling.

"Wow, isn't a word that can possibly explain how I feel right now," I grinned towards him.

"Certainly, you are a different breed, the control of the facial movements is very interesting, can you return back now?" Carlisle asked.

I blinked my eyes, and felt relaxation spread through my body. Proud with my accomplishment I flashed back to the mirror.

"Do you know exactly how Carlisle?"

"No, but I can test my theories if you let me take some of your venom, it holds the genetic information of a vampire, instead of taking blood." Carlisle informed.

After my venom had been extracted, Carlisle informed Edward and I that the results would be ready in a few days.

My now new vampire companions waited cautiously against the far wall by the door, Emmett and Jasper in front. I am sure they heard what had been going on. I asked just to be sure "you heard?"

"Of course Lara," Alice replied, peering round Emmett's huge torso.

My nostrils flared, searching for the threat and I felt the turn, I touched under my eyes. As a vampire the veins felt incredibly far away from my skin.

"It's ok Lara," Carlisle reassured.

I could smell nothing out of place, but my eyes or fangs hadn't settled. There was a faint scent of something delicious- but marred by harsh chemicals- tickled my throat again, setting to aching and burning.

Alice was now peeking around Jasper's elbow with a huge grin on her face; the light sparkled off her teeth, another eight-colour rainbow.

Her grin reassured me and then put the pieces together.

Jasper and Emmett were in the front to protect the others, as I had assumed.

I hadn't realised now, until I appreciated it from using these senses, each and every one of them was startlingly beautiful. I may as well had been blind.

For the first time, with the dimming shadows and limiting weakness of humanity taken off my eyes. I saw their faces. I gasped and for once struggled with my vocabulary, unable to find the right words. I needed better words.

At this point, the other part of my attention had been ascertained that there was no danger here besides myself. I was momentarily preoccupied by the way my body moved. The instant I'd considered standing erect, I was already straight. There was no brief fragment of time in which the action occurred, just like changing my eyes, becoming the monster I was originally created for; change was instantaneous, almost as if there was no movement at all.

Emmett stepped forward carefully, as no one had said anything, he slowly moved around the table- each step taking half a second, each step flowing sinuously like river water weaving over smooth stone.

I watched the grace of his advance, and the others as they hovered behind, absorbing it with my new eyes.

"Lara?" he asked in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice layered my name with tension.

I could not answer immediately, lost as I was in the sound of his voice, trying to interpret the different harmonies behind it.

"Lara? Are you ok, I know it's disorientating. But you're alright. Everything is fine."

"I know I'm ok Emmett, thank you, to be honest with you, I'm glad I'm different, break away from the norm, you know." I smiled and walked up and lightly tapped his cheek. I noticed it was a lot softer than I initially thought, for such a burly man.

The only part which annoyed me was the fact that my transformation was not my own choice, but that last human memory seemed dim, like I was watching through a thick, dark veil- because my human eyes had been half blind. Everything had been so blurred.

But when he said everything was fine, did that include my friends? I tried to remember Bryce's face- it came to be that he was always seen with computer, my personal genius. But his face was shrouded in darkness, so poorly lit…

Were the Cullens safe, or had my abnormal transformation ignited the war the Volturi? Did they know I was different, probably stronger and with a stronger power they had ever encountered? Did Emmett's blanket assurance cover that? Or was he worried?

He smiled, the corners of his lips slightly pulling upwards. He still didn't look thoroughly convinced. At that moment, in a flash Emmett and Jasper were protecting Alice, and now Rosalie, for she had joined us.

"What did I do?" I questioned.

Carlisle merely nodded and hinted towards my eyes. I knew at that point, I was hungry. I was a newborn vampire. The dry, scorching ache in my throat gave proof to that. And I knew what being a newborn entailed. My human senses were heightened, rather then them gradually coming back to me, but now blood was my number one priority.

My veins pumped and pushed further away from under my eyes, as a tried to push away the thirst, I knew I had to hunt.

Jasper's brow furrowed, highlighting the two scars over his left eye. Then I saw him relax again.

"A little tense aren't we Jasper? I thought I would calm you a little." I winked.

"How?" Jasper began,

Carlisle, answered for me, "I'm not too sure Jasper, we think it may be a gift that she has, she was able to read Edward's mind earlier, now she is able to manipulate your emotions, it is very interesting…"

"Yes, it is," Jasper agreed. "Would you mind Lara if I accompanied you, on your first hunt? I would like to learn more about you."

"It would be a honour Jasper," I replied.

Alice stepped in her high, soprano voice "Now, you two be careful, I'm trusting her with you Jasper."

"Who says you could decide on what she can and can't do?" Jasper asked playfully.

"Well, I did, so suck it up." She said.

"Hey, can I come actually, pretty peckish myself" Emmett asked.

Jasper was about to reply, when I interrupted "Just go Jasper. And yes Emmett go." I shoved him ahead to drop down from the third floor from the Cullen's house, for my first hunt. I turned back towards the rest of the Cullens that were left, "I do apologize for my rude behaviour, I just thought instead of arguing, I needed to eat. So see you later."

I gracefully glided down to meet Emmett and Jasper for my first hunt.

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**RS xx**


End file.
